


Something Wicked This Way Comes

by CelestialDrag0n



Category: Soul Eater, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Background Dad Might, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Canon-Typical Violence, Class 1-A as Family (My Hero Academia), Dadzawa, Gen, Heroic Medusa Gorgon, I have no beta and no plans to get one, I'll update the tags if they do, I'm a sucker for found family, Mineta Minoru is in Class 1-B, Original Character Replaces Mineta Minoru, Reincarnation, SI has trauma but is adjusted, SI's in Medusa's body, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, but I'm focusing on the MHA setting, but only because I have plans for him, more Soul Eater elements will appear over time, relationships may develop later - Freeform, shenanigans will ensue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialDrag0n/pseuds/CelestialDrag0n
Summary: A world of Heroes isn't the worst one to be reborn into.In the body of a villain, though? And one from a completely different series, no less?Well, looks like I have my work cut out for me.AKA: A self-insert with the body and powers of Medusa Gorgon decides to go to UA.
Relationships: Class 1-A (My Hero Academia) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 144





	Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to everyone who found this fic! I have no idea what I'm doing, let's goooooooooooooooo~!
> 
> I apologize for the horrors I am about to inflict on this world.

_“Could I be a hero?”_  
  


This is a thought that’s been in the back of my mind all my life. In this strange world of Quirks, many children have probably thought similar things throughout their lives. And yet, my situation was… a little different. Unique, I suppose. While every person has different experiences in their lives, mine was so far from what could be considered "the norm" that I might as well not even be in the same solar system as the rest.  
  


Even so, even with all that baggage, all my woes... I still turned out to be a great hero.  
  


I suppose I should explain.

  
  


* * *

  
  
UA High School. The #1 ranked Hero school (and yes, the capitalization is intentional) not only in Japan, but in the entire world. A school of elites, not only in their Heroics departments, but their Support, Business, and General courses as well. A school that had the pleasure of hosting the likes of Endeavour, Best Jeanist, and even All Might himself as alumni. Only a handful of hopefuls get in each year, every single one having clawed their way to earn their spot in these hallowed halls.

  
And as I stood in front of the gates, I steeled my resolve. I was going to be one of those elite few. 

  
My eyes drifted through the crowd, looking from student to student as I examined my competition. While there were several people who stood out because of various mutations or other obvious Quirks, there were only a few who stood out for the less obvious reasons. They walked different, talked different than the rest. They would be the ones I’d have to keep my eyes on.

The faint noise of my uniform’s skirt as it brushed against my moving legs was the only sound I made as I headed inside, even as I cataloged my potential competition - or possibly future classmates - in my head. A red-haired young woman who moved with a subtle grace that can only come from years of experience in martial arts. A similarly graceful young bland man, whose large muscular tail made it obvious what his Quirk was. A surly boy with spiky blond hair whose uniform couldn’t quite hide an impressive amount of muscle definition for his age. A girl with vines for hair, her hands clasped in prayer. I mentally filed each of them away, imprinting their faces in my memory as best I could given the short amount of time I saw them each.

I also took the time to review what little information I knew about the Hero Course examination. I’d mostly scrounged online for it, and from what I could tell, it was a two-part examination. The first part, the written test, wasn’t likely to be too difficult for me. I had made sure to thoroughly study as much as I would without mentally exhausting myself, given Japan’s tendency to make even their high-school-level exams fiendishly challenging, but I was confident in my ability to pass. The second half, the practical exam, was a whole different beast. I was surprised to find that there was a lot of conflicting beliefs on what exactly it entailed, but I’d managed to glean that the exam followed roughly the same pattern every year - the examinees were given a target or objective every year, and basically given free rein to utilize their Quirks in order to reach completion. The top 36 scores, assuming their written exams had passed as well, would be accepted into the Hero Course, with the final four slots being filled by students who were accepted to UA via recommendation.

To be entirely honest, the practical exam worried me. Not that I wasn’t confident in my abilities, far from it, but rather… It would be very easy for me to accidentally injure anyone I used my powers against offensively. While I knew I was far from the only person in the world with that concern, I couldn’t help but feel slightly uneasy about it.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, I almost walked directly into the person in front of me, not realizing that the flow of bodies had stopped. “Ah… my apologies,” I murmured, glancing around. It would seem that all the students were gathering into this area so the teachers could send them off to different areas to take their written exams.

“Hmmph, you could be more careful!” I blinked at the sudden noise from the student I almost ran into. Now that I was looking at him, I could see he was a rather tall and stocky young man with dark blue hair and angular glasses perched on his face. He was pitching his arm up and down, almost like a lever as he began to lecture at me. “If we are aiming to get into such a prestigious school as UA, we should take care to reflect that even in our actions! We must be constantly aware of what we are doing, lest we bring shame through thoughtless mistakes!”

I blinked, feeling a little bemused by his reaction. “Once again, I apologize,” I replied after a moment, keeping my words measured. “I was simply lost in my own thoughts. Pre-exam jitters, you could say.”

“Ah, I see! That’s perfectly understandable!” Why was this boy so loud? “I am honestly feeling nervous myself, and I may have spoken harshly because of this! I apologize!” He then bowed to me slightly. “I am Iida Tenya! It is a pleasure to meet you! I hope you do well on your exam!”

I looked at him for a good, long moment before responding. “Dokusaki Yumie. And… same to you, Iida-san.”

Iida looked like he wanted to continue the conversation, but before he could say anything, we were moving along, quickly being herded into our exam rooms. I took one last moment to review in my head, then the moment the exams were started, I got to work.

* * *

  
Tenya could barely keep himself from rocketing off in his excitement as he entered the large auditorium. As expected of UA, their written exam had been quite difficult, though not to the point of being outright unfair. As the #1 Hero school in Japan, they clearly held their students to a much higher standard than other schools in the country, and they could truly only accept the best of the best. Tenya was confident he had passed the written exam, of course, but now they were about to be informed of just what the practical would consist of.

He wasted no time in making his way to his assigned seat. Keeping his posture straight (as was only proper), he sat down and directed his attention forward, waiting for the presentation to start.

“Ah… Iida-san?”

Tenya started, then turned to his left. The girl from the entrance exam, Dokusaki, was right next to him, staring at him in surprise. It was… actually slightly uncomfortable. She had a very intense gaze, one not helped by the fact her pupils seemed to be slits rather than round like most people’s.

“Ah, Dokusaki-kun! What a fortuitous coincidence! Did your exam go well?” But let it not be said that the Iidas did not learn their manners!

“-kun..? Oh, yes, the exam. It went well, I believe,” she replied, taking the seat next to him. “Are we just waiting for everyone to arrive to start, then?”

“I believe so!”

“Good, good to know…”

As she settled into her seat, Tenya took a moment to observe the young woman beside him. Her darker blonde hair was cut into a strange style. Most of it was done is a somewhat choppy, spiky… bob-cut? Tenya wasn’t exactly an expert on women’s hairstyles, but the back of it was cut at the base of her neck, while the front was cut in a fringe that stopped just before reaching her eyebrows. The strange part, though, was in the two strands that framed her face, which were much longer than the rest of her hair and were tied together at her collarbone, forming a spiral that ended at about the bottom of her sternum, or perhaps a bit before. Her face, meanwhile, was somewhat flat, with narrow amber eyes and thin lips, which were pulled into a neutral frown as she looked down at the center of the auditorium.

While they had admittedly just met, Tenya wasn’t entirely sure what to make of her. He had first noticed her slightly before she got inside, where she had been giving all the other students around her a, well, calculating look. If he had to describe it, Tenya would have said it was downright clinical, like a scientist might observe an experiment… or a mortician, a corpse. Not malicious, no, but somewhat cold, not at all like a Hero should be looking at their peers.

But then, she’d bumped into him, and not only had she automatically apologized, she’d been quite patient with him when he had inadvertently unloaded some of his nervous energy into a small rant at her. She hadn’t been upset at all, not from what he could tell, at least. And she’d been lost in thought, according to her… quite unlike whatever she had been doing before. It was odd.

Oh, that would be Present Mic, walking onto the stage right now. He shook himself out of his thoughts and returned his full attention to the Pro Hero.

The room lit up, both from lights in the back, and the giant screen above the stage turning in, displaying the golden UA symbol over a blue background, with diagonally scrolling English words in the back. Rock music began to play, and the Voice Hero’s, well, voice echoed over them. “WHAT’S UP, UA candidates? Thanks for tuning in to me, your school DJ! EVERYBODY SAY HEYYYYY!”

… Absolute silence.

“Tough crowd, huh? That’s fine, I’ll skip right to the main show!”

Next to him, Tenya heard Dokusaki mutter, “He’s almost as loud as you, Iida-kun.” Tenya frowned and shushed her as Present Mic explained how the test would go. It seemed they would be mock urban battles, lasting ten minutes, divided into seven different areas for the candidates. Tenya looked down at the card they had given him, seeing that he would be sent to battle center B. Dokusaki, when he glanced over, was assigned to battle center D instead.

He returned to watching as Present Mic started explaining about the three different faux-villain types, though it was starting to become difficult to concentrate. One of the boys a few rows above him had been mumbling to himself and his friend this entire time, and it was starting to reach the point of distraction. Then, when he checked his printout to compare it to what Present Mic had told them, he noticed what seemed to be an error and immediately stood, hand raised in the air, and a spotlight illuminated him.

“Excuse me, sensei!” Present Mic acknowledged him, and he held the printout out. “There are four types of villains listed here, and yet, you’ve only listed three in your presentation! With all due respect, if this is an error on official UA material, it is shameful!” He had a small niggling feeling that he’d regret phrasing it like that later, but he’d already built up a full head of steam. “We are exemplary students, and we’ve come to expect more from Japan’s most notable school! I cannot stand for these kinds of mistakes! Also!” He turned around and pointed at the muttering boy, a green-haired freckled student. “You, with the curly hair! You’ve been muttering this entire time, and it’s distracting! If you aren’t going to take this seriously, leave!”

The boy cowered a little, apologizing, and Present Mic got everyone’s attention “ALRIGHT, Examinee #7111, thanks for calling in with your request! There is a fourth villain, but it’s worth zero points! Think of it as more like an obstacle, there’s one in every battle center and you should do your best to avoid it! Even if you do beat it, there’s really no point!”

Tenya bowed. “Thank you very much! Please, continue.” He sat down, and as the spotlight turned off, he felt something poking into his side. He turned to see Dokusaki, giving him a rather unimpressed look.

“You know,” she said in a low voice, “that ‘curly-haired’ kid was probably just nervous. We all deal with it differently, remember?”

“Ah… Yes, I suppose.” Tenya coughed and returned his attention to Present Mic as the Pro began to speak once again.

“That’s all for today, folks! But I’ll send you off with a little present, a sample of our school motto. As Napoleon Bonaparte once said, ‘A true hero is one who overcomes life’s misfortunes!’ Now that’s a tasty soundbite! Are you ready to GO BEYOND? Let’s hear a PLUS ULTRA!”

“It’s time, then,” Tenya said. “Once again, good luck, Dokusaki-kun.”

“And the same to you, Iida-san.”

* * *

I stood outside battle center D, stretching lightly to warm up. We’d all been given a chance to change before the practical started, and like most everyone here, I’d taken the opportunity to replace my middle school uniform with something a bit more appropriate for the exam. A back tracksuit with white trim, to be exact. I’d also ditched my shoes entirely. Not necessarily the wisest decision, but I felt like I moved a bit better when my feet weren’t restricted. I just had to be careful where I stepped.

  
Finding out that we were up against faux-villains, rather than, say, actors paid to act that way or something, was honestly something of a relief. Against live targets, my options were a bit more limited, but it sounded like I would be able to more-or-less cut loose here. I would have to be wary of the other examinees, but that wasn’t too much of a problem. I was feeling a lot more confident now than I had been earlier.

Still…

I breathed in deeply, closing my eyes and allowing my body to still as I recalled why I was here, how my life had gotten to this point.

This life, at least. Because apparently the Buddhists were onto something with that whole reincarnation thing.

I don’t remember exactly when I’d internalized that I’d died and been reborn… It was probably very early on in my life. Like most people, I had very little memory of my early life, which I’m thankful for. If I had completely remembered every little aspect of my life due to having what was basically an adult mind shoved into a baby’s body, I probably would have gone insane before I was three. 

I think it was… one of my earliest memories. I was actually three, maybe for, at the time, and I was looking into the mirror. Despite the differences in age, clothing, and various other minor factors, I had recognized my body… and not as my own. I mean, it was my own, but… It also very much wasn’t.

Maybe it was the shock that allowed me to remember, but I had very quickly afterward figured out where I was. It was hard not to, seeing as people constantly mentioned Quirks as a part of everyday life. While the story of My Hero Academia had mostly faded from my mind, I remembered enough details to know where the story itself was centered on… And I suppose that was the start of my ambition.

Not that it was the only reason I had wanted to become a hero. No, even though I knew I had to make it to UA, the thought of actually becoming a hero… well, it didn’t cross my mind that that was even possible for me until much, much later. Especially given who I was.

But that was all in the past. And being a hero was still far in my future. For now, I had to focus…

“RIGHT, LET’S START!”

… on the present.

The moment Present Mic’s words had registered, I’d moved. By the time he had begun chastising the rest of the examinees about there being no countdowns, I was past the gates and well on my way into the mock city. And by the time most of the group had reached that point, I had encountered my first villain.

“TARGET ACQUIRED.”

The scorpion-like robot glared at me, but all I noticed was the number written on its legs. Two, for two points. It lunged, the tail coming down much like an actual scorpion, but I simply slid around it and reached out.

When I was young, I didn’t know if I could be a hero. Now, I was determined to be one.

Even if I had to use a villain’s powers to do so.

“Vector Arrows!”

Innumerable black arrows, glowing with a purple aura, snaked out from behind me and sliced into the two-pointer. It crumpled apart, far easier than I had expected, but I supposed that was the point of the exam, after all. They couldn’t make these things too hard to destroy. A simple thought retracted the vectors back to me, and I moved on, leaving the scrapped robot behind me.

> **Dokusaki Yumie**
> 
> **Quirk:** Vectors
> 
> Her body contains a host of snake-like arrows, which she can command at will! In addition to their offensive power, she can place them down on solid objects to send whatever is atop it shooting in that direction! The vectors are somewhat weak individually, though, and they take time to regenerate if destroyed!

I managed to destroy another three villains before the other contestants began to get into the fight properly. Two one-pointers, single-wheeled robots with gun-like arms, and a three-pointer, a squat tank-like robot with what appeared to be missile launchers on top. Even when the others appeared, though, I didn’t let up on my assault, weaving in and out of the battlefield to strike wherever I could. Two more two-pointers, another three-pointer, a small clutter of one-pointers… I quickly lost count. I lost more than a few of my potential points to other contestants, but I didn’t stop to whine about it, too focused on my own work until…

“Oh, shi-OW!”

I turned to see someone, a plain-looking boy with strangely cylindrical elbows, tumble across the ground, landing right in front of a three-pointer. He looked up, terror in his eyes, as the faux-villain moved to strike.

“Vector Plate!”

An arrow appeared underneath him, glowing for a split second before the boy shot off, away from the villain just moments before the strike connected. I reached out and caught him by the arm as his momentum died, keeping him from falling over again.

“You should really be more careful, you know,” I said, keeping my tone light. “I don’t think anyone’s died in the entrance exam before, and I know I wouldn’t want to break that particular record.”

“Ow, yeah, I know. Hey, thanks for the save!” The boy flashed me a thumbs-up and a grin, before turning and shooting out a line of… was that tape? It stuck to the wall, and he did an admirable imitation of Spider-Man from the old Marvel comics, slinging his way across the battlefield. I shook my head to clear out distracted thoughts and returned to butchering robots.

Every now and then, I would encounter another situation like that and move to help. After all, I may want to pass the exam, but as a future Hero, I couldn’t live with myself if I’d allowed someone to get hurt when I could prevent it. A well-placed Vector Plate moved a faux villain before it could attack a distracted pale-haired girl with bags under her eyes as she telekinetically puppeted pieces of broken robot. A particularly pesky one-pointer was pinned down by my arrows before the boy with the tail I’d seen earlier smashed it apart. And embarrassingly enough, I was pulled out of the way of a ballistic faux-villain by a friendly young woman who happened to be totally invisible - apparently, she knows what it’s like to have people almost accidentally hit her often, so she developed some fairly good situational awareness. And all the while, more and more robots found themselves cut down before me.

Then, with a little more than a minute left, a rumbling shook the city, and all us examinees turned to see an absolutely enormous faux-villain rise above us all, gazing down on us like ants to crush before it.

Yeah, no, _fuck_ that.

I grabbed onto the invisible girl (“I’m Hagakure Tooru!”), who’d stuck fairly close by ever since rescuing me (“Oh, I’ve already got a ton of points! Did you know there’s an off switch on these things?”), and placed a Vector Plate on the wall next to us, sending us flying up to the roof of the building. A few more plates and some midair parkour later, and the two of us were standing a safe distance away, watching the zero-pointer wreak absolute havoc on the battle center.

“Ooh, man, I was not expecting that!” Hagakure said, her voice coming from my right side. “Thanks for pulling me out of there. If it’d gotten trapped, I don’t know if they could have found me!”

“You’re welcome. Are you certain you’re fine, Hagakure-san? We still have about half a minute, we can try to find a few more points if you want.”

“Thanks, Yumie-chan, but I’m fine! I got way more points than some of those other guys, and I’m sure I’ll make it into the Hero Course!”

“... Yumie…-chan? … Well, if you’re sure.”

“And that’s it! TIIIIIMMMMMMEEEEEEE’S UUUPPPP!” Present Mic’s voice echoed across the center, and even from here, I could see all the robots - including the zero-pointer - slow to a halt. A siren rang out seconds later, underscoring his words. The practical exam was finished.

* * *

_One week later_

I toyed with the envelope in my hand. A letter from UA… The moment of truth. Did I make it into the Hero Course or not?

Logically speaking, I probably did. I had taken down a lot more robots than most people in my center, now that I looked back on it. Upwards of forty points at a lowball estimate. However, I couldn’t help but feel somewhat nervous. What if I had messed up? What if there was some sort of hidden metric that I didn’t know about? What if I had gotten a high enough score, but the teachers disliked my character and refused me entry?

… I was driving myself insane. I moved over to the desk and, before I could psych myself out again, ripped the letter open. A small silver disk clattered as it fell onto the wooden surface, before the top of it lit up and projected a hologram into my room.

**“HAHAHA! I AM HERE, AS A PROJECTION!”**

I froze in surprise. “... All Might?!”

Sure enough, the holographic projection of All Might was in my room, dressed in an orange pinstripe suit of all things. Finely chiseled features, eyes hidden in deep sockets, and a blindly white smile on his face as he gazed into the camera." **Yes, it is true! I, All Might, have returned to my Alma Mater, but this time as a teacher, the newest UA faculty member! I have decided it is high time I begin to pass my wisdom down to the next generation of Heroes! But enough about me, I have a lot of these to get though!”**

**“I am pleased to tell you that not only have you passed the written test, but you also did so with the highest score of your grade, barring the recommendation students! On top of that, you earned 46 points in the practical exam, more than enough to earn you a spot at UA! But, being a hero is more than just fighting villains.”**

I blinked as the picture changed. It was now showing a video of me as I fought in the practical. But… These clips were of specific events that happened in the fights. Me grabbing Tape-Boy after I’d launched him out from under the villain, then me Vector Plate-ing a villain away from the telekinetic, and me holding down a villain being destroyed by Tail-Boy… But that meant…

**“We also have rescue points! Our panel of judges assigns points to candidates beyond their villain count, based on their selfless actions and ability to help and cooperate with others! And with your actions…”** The screen changes once more, showing several names on a chart, along with their point totals. My name was listed in fifth place, with 46 villain points… and 21 rescue points. 

**“Congratulations, Dokusaki Yumie-shoujo! This is your hero academia!”**

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, basically, this is our introduction to our self-insert. Growing up in the body of Medusa Gorgon has... not been the greatest experience for her, but she'd determined nonetheless!
> 
> I have very little knowledge of Japanese, so I apologize if her name seems a little amateurish. I can't exactly go around calling her "Medusa" though, and this helps keep a divide between the SI and Canon!Medusa.
> 
> Also, I apologize if the fight scene seems a little... skimmed over. I didn't want to spend too much time on the entrance exam.
> 
> And finally, make sure you're staying hydrated! Yes, I'm talking to you, specifically. Go drink some water!


End file.
